


Two Can Keep A Secret If One of them Is Dead

by FrostedGemstones22



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Masochism, Magic Made Them Do It, Pregnancy, Prison Worlds (Vampire Diaries), Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedGemstones22/pseuds/FrostedGemstones22
Summary: Bonnie has secrets; she has big secrets and small secrets, but only three are unfurling far from her reach. Three secrets that under no circumstances is anyone allowed to find out, at least, no one living. It starts with a trip back to the prison world where Kai is chained up, and things just get out of hand from there. Magic wants the two most powerful witches around to have an equally powerful kid. Seems simple when it's said like that, huh?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back for Bonkai Day (May 10th) and I'm just getting around to publishing it in other places besides my tumblr (youngbloodlex22) now because I'm just lazy aparently XD
> 
> But anyway, Bonkai is one of my OTPs and I def want to write more of them in the future! This is set after s6, somewhere in the nearish future. I mean, Kai in that prison world with Bonnie being the only one who can access it? Letsbehonest she's totally going back there.
> 
> I have plans to continue writing this as a multi-chap, but since I'm currently pretty bogged down with a ton of other stories and I'm not entirely sure when I'll be able to update a next chapter, I'm gunna leave this as complete because it was meant to be read as a one-shot (until plot bunnies befell me, which, you know...happens often).
> 
> But, if y'all leave reviews, I'm a lot more likely to update or add more chapters sooner. Interest in continuing is the number one thing that will assure an update to this :)

_Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear, this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket, takin' this one to the grave_  
_If I show you, then I know you won't tell what I said_  
_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_Secret- The Pierces_

 

* * *

 

Bonnie had three secrets she would take with her to the grave.

The first; she went back to the Prison World often. The one Kai was currently chained in.

But, maybe she should clarify. She didn't see Kai when she went back but instead utilized the benefits of a completely empty world. As it turned out, having a place that had literally two inhabits sometimes came in handy that only she could access.

At the start, she'd gone there once out of desperation. She'd been preparing a spell that, if done wrong, could have blown up a small town. She herself was protected, but her strengths didn't extend the entirety of the area. So, she figured, if something was going to go nuclear, she should be a place where no one would be hurt.

It hadn't happened, by the way; the spell had gone off without a hitch.

But once was all it took for Bonnie to realize this world had a lot of uses.

After that first time, she always rationalized going back. She would argue with herself in her bed for hours, sitting awake, before finally buckling and pulling out the ascendant. For example, when her favorite bakery in DC closed down, she knew where she could find more than a dozen of those tantalizing donuts sitting out, forever untouched. Or, when little Josie lost her favorite stuffed toy that even magic couldn't find, and a new unicorn from the store just wouldn't do, Bonnie popped back to find a unicorn that looked and smelled like the lost one and gained an 'IOU' from both Alaric and Caroline. And, how could she pass up helping Damon get a ring for Elena since he no longer could just compel someone when Tiffany's and Co would never notice a nice one lost from an inventory since there was no one to count it? Elena, she told herself as she perused the glittering diamonds, deserved a nice ring after all the strife in her life. She deserved a normal, non-exciting human existence with Damon.

After a while, the problem was, she starting leaning back on it more and more until she would shift back and forth once a week. As far as her friends were concerned, she'd only been there two times. Damon had no problem with her sacking the Prison World for a ring, and when Kai was brought up as also being there (the reason the world was there), he just scoffed.

"Even as a human, I could take on that punk," He'd dismissed the thought.

Caroline had been against it at first, but she'd been so stressed by the end of three days of Josie adamantly refusing to do anything until she was reunited with her friend, she caved. She would disapprove if she knew Bonnie went there for a ring or for something as mundane as doughnuts, but Bonnie didn't have to tell Caroline anything.

The truth of the matter was that Bonnie found herself in the Prison World a lot.

Need some peace and quiet? Poof.

Have a spell that needs to be done uninterrupted and sit untouched for three weeks? Poof.

Need something that existed prior to the creation of the world? Poof.

She wondered if it often made her a terrible person for popping back and forth to lift textbooks or clothes or movies from the world, but it's not like anyone was using those anyway. Plus, she always told herself, she would be buying them if she had the money for it. Which, she didn't, not currently. She always told herself that her constant usage of the Prison World was a temporary thing. One day she'd outgrow it.

Yet, in the recesses of her mind, she knew that the moment she had popped back here without a second thought, she had started sliding down a slope that she couldn't claw her way out of.

Every time she went, she knew the risk of letting Kai out. She that if he managed to get free from his chains, if he could find any hospital, if he found her one of these times...well, Kai would stop at nothing to regain access to society. He'd already proven that once.

But, as the years went on, she became more confident that he was desiccated, so the threat was slipping away more and more. And that should have been it. That should have been the extent that Bonnie thought about Kai. But it wasn't.

That was her second secret.

Bonnie thought of Kai almost as often as she thought about the Prison World. When she was back in the world, it was like in the back of her mind, he was always there, mentally. Magically, she could feel his presence there as a secondary magical being. If she could feel him, she was absolutely sure that Kai could feel her. She thought sometimes she could feel him feeling her, she could almost reach out and tug on that desperation that Kai felt, that utter dark need.

Magic was complicated. Magic was selfish. Magic was not biased. Magic did things to better the magic.

And the fact that two witches, the last of their covens (because while Alaric's twins were Jo's, they weren't _really_  Geminis, even if they were twins), existed out there that brushed close enough to feel each other's magical signature often, but never touched- two ships in the night- was driving magic crazy.

Nevermind the fact that one was a murderer who had done unspeakable things. Nevermind the fact that Kai would sooner kill Bonnie over anything else. Nevermind the fact Bonnie would sooner kill Kai.

As far as the magic was concerned, they'd been attracted to each other, once. And even if they hadn't been, maybe it wouldn't have cared.

Magic did what magic did.

And the magic currently? It was tugging Bonnie back to Kai as hard as it could, and Bonnie was resisting it every moment. The first time she'd felt the urge settle in her bones, she'd popped away, thinking it was the proximity of existing in the world. Apparently, that didn't matter, so Bonnie continued to return.

This led Bonnie to her third secret; the one, that above all, she couldn't let anyone know:

Bonnie wanted to fuck Kai.

Maybe it was the magic, she told herself, maybe it was the magic that made her feel things for him. However, she doubted it, since this secret had taken hold of her the moment she saw him years ago. She'd battled this urge for years, frankly.

Liking Kai and wanting to jump his bones were two very different things. When she told Kai she'd never like him, that much was true. She'd heard great things about hatefucking someone, though.

And whatever it was, magic, some perverted urge, the fact she hadn't been laid in ages, or plain old hormones...Bonnie was finding the pull to where Kai was harder and harder to resist.

She would find herself drawing closer each time, each jump into this world she'd go a step closer to where he still was. To town, to the square, to the street, to a store down, and finally now...pacing outside of the door.

She could still hear Spin Doctors blasting, which told her pretty concretely Kai was still trapped since she knew the first thing he would do when he broke free would have been to smash every Spin Doctor's track into oblivion.

"Okay, I'm here," Bonnie said out loud to no one, "What more do you want?"

She shouldn't have asked; she knew well enough. Magic wanted to continue. Magic wanted people to be able to wield magic. Magic wanted covens to create new little witches to teach the craft to. The continuation was well enough understood from there.

When Bonnie had had this realization, she'd laughed. Did it know that Kai was a vampire now? Did it know that he was sterile?

And yet...he was also a heretic.

Years ago, she would have figured that magic was just stupid. And then, something impossible happened, Klaus had a kid.

So, maybe it didn't matter if you were a vampire? Maybe if you were half-vampire, half-anything alive you could procreate. And, if Bonnie thought about it, she knew magic wasn't stupid. Magic saw all. It saw Kai and his, erm, fatherly abilities.

So, the fact that Bonnie knew eventually this magic pull would break her down, bring her to him should have completely terrified her, all things considering. It didn't. What did scare her was knowing this and realizing she wasn't scared.

Bonnie wanted kids. That wasn't the problem. She might not want them now, but yeah, she wanted one or two eventually.

Did she want them with Kai? Her answer should have been a firm, resounding 'hell no'. Should have been.

She didn't think he would ever be the father of the year, granted. But, one night in which the magic felt like it was clawing her, digging deep into her and dragging her to him, she wondered if she raised a kid alone, just had him father it, that would suffice?

She was confident in her abilities to raise a kid. She felt like she'd been raising her two best friends since they were in kindergarten, and she was great with Lizzy and Josie. Plus, she often imagined how utterly powerful this kid would be, or kids, since Geminis had their thing for twins. Lizzie and Josie were pretty damn powerful and their father was completely human, his adventure as a vampire nonwithstanding.

But to have a kid born of the last Bennet Blood and the leader of the Gemini Coven?

Hell, no wonder the magic was so bound determined to get them together. If Bonnie were talking this over with her friends, she might liken magic to that annoying match-maker friend that always conveniently locked two kids together in closets at parties, waiting for something to happen. Except Bonnie and Kai weren't fumbling teenagers and the stakes wasn't an awkward kiss. It was a freaking baby.

She could do this thought. She was nearly 26. Even so, it would be maybe...what? One more year of fending off this magic before she broke anyway? One more year of feeling persistently hot and bothered and arguing with a force beyond her own power? One more year of not really feeling satisfied after Netflix and Chill with some attractive enough guy from Tindr whose only problem was he was not Malachi Parker? Yeah, no. Bonnie would rather do it now.

Bonnie took a deep breath in. She tried to wait until her heartbeat slowed, but that was pretty unrealistic, given the situation. She imagined what her friends' responses would have been if she told them about this. About how she wanted to sleep with Kai. About how 'magic' wanted to have a kid. About all of it.

Elena:  _Condoms are a thing, you know?_

Caroline:  _Kids are great Bonnie, but not with a murdering maniac. Are you crazy? You'll regret it. I'm just looking out for you._

Condoms were a thing, yeah, but magic would keep going until she was knocked up. In fact, it would probably only get worse. And yes, Caroline, she'd say, she was crazy.

She flipped open her compact mirror, checking her makeup. She spritzed herself once more with perfume; the same stuff she'd been wearing when she was trapped the first time, just because. Kai seemed like the sort that would appreciate the sentimental effort.

She went through the plan in her head. She'd wake him up, carefully. She'd keep him chained. She'd do the dirty things to him that she'd been dreaming about.

Kai might be mad at first that he wasn't releasing her, but hey, in return he got laid. If he was like any other guy she figured he wouldn't be able to resist her proposition.

And afterward, because she was pretty much banking on the fact this would be a one and done thing, she'd go home...act really surprised when a test came back positive, tell her friends it was a one-night stand, have the kid and, well, that was it. It was actually quite a simple plan if she took away a lot of the mush in between. Scarily simple.

She could feel Kai's energy spiking out around her, as though he could feel how close she was...that she was inches away from him, just a door between them.

She pushed open the door.

Kai was fairly dessicated at this point, but she saw his eyes flicker to her as soon as she opened. If Kai could move his lips into a smirk, he totally would have been. The thing was that he didn't seem shocked to see her. Maybe her weeks of nearly approaching this place had been able to reach him.

The first thing Bonnie did was go to the jukebox; partially to torture Kai, pretend like she was just here to piss him off more, but also because Bonnie Bennet would not fuck anyone with that in the background. It was really getting to her too. She stopped it, considering if she wanted to change it to a different tune. She told herself she wasn't here to romance Kai, however. She knew he got it up from just being around her, she had ample evidence of that, and this wasn't a lover's call, this was something else.

So, no music.

Bonnie pulled out a blood bag from her purse, twisting the cap off and dribbling it into his lips. After that, it didn't take long for the color to return to his face, to everywhere. She watched as he hungrily devoured it.

"Another?" He asked once it was shriveled and empty. His voice was rough, it sounded sexy.

"Once we're done here," Bonnie pulled out two more bags to show she wasn't tricking him. He struggled against the chains, baring his teeth, "You weren't strong enough then, you're for sure not strong enough now."

Kai realized this, scowling, "Well, it would be better if it came right from the source, of course..." He said, eyeing in on her neck.

"Fat fucking chance," Bonnie snorted, "Well, maybe if you're a good boy." Her voice dropped an octave, teasing. Kai locked his jaw, letting out a snort.

"Right, right. Magic wants a mini-Parker."

So, Kai knew. Well, Kai had all the time in the world to consider it, so of course, Kai knew.

"Bennett," Bonnie corrected, "A mini Bennett." No way in hell was she giving her kid his last name, not when she was going to be raising it and Kai wasn't getting near it.

"If you, ah, untie my hands, we could get going," Kai offered.

"I think we'll manage without," Bonnie said, as she began to unbutton her coat. She had a feeling he also already knew this; she was already ready to go without much of anything.

"Ah, yes, this is your kink, isn't it?" Kai rattled the chains, "You were just too much of a coward to admit it last time."

Bonnie got to the last button, "Are you going to let me do this, Kai? Because I'll walk right out of here. I'll put Spin Doctors right back on and never look back."

It was a bluff. She knew she couldn't resist the pull.

Kai weighed his options; she could see it on his face. He knew a lot, but he hadn't had time to think about this happening. To make it seem real, she reached for the blood bags as she re-did a button.

"Wait," Kai jerked against his confides, "Arg, shit. Whatever."

"Is that how a good boy would respond?" Bonnie got inches away from him without ever touching. Kai leaned forward, so close to her, but just the slightest bit too far from her, "What do you say, Kai?"

"Ravish me, Bon?" He said, and Bonnie leaned down, brushing his lips.

"Good enough."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ello all! Yes, after a year, I decided to continue this! I was hoping to get this out for this years BonKai day, but real life got in the way. Oh well. At least it's here now :)

Bonnie grasped Kai's face, tugging his lips forward to meet hers. He seemed to be like putty in her hands, allowing her to move his neck just the right way. That is, up until he lunged forward. For a terrifying second, Bonnie thought that he was trying to get free, trying to break away, until the only thing he did was knock his teeth against hers, hungrily reaching forward for her. His tongue ran along the inside of her lips.

Bonnie had to give him A for effort. And damn, was he a good kisser. For a boy who had spent most of his life a psychopath, then the other most of it in a prison world, Bonnie truly wondered where he learned this? If he was naturally gifted, Bonnie may scream. It just wasn't fair that someone like Kai should be gifted with a tongue that made her feel weak at the knees, when no one got to experience it properly.

But that wasn't right, since Bonnie was in the process of having sex with him right now. She was going to reap these benefits. Thank god; it better be good.

Kai bit her lip, jerking her from her thoughts. He used his fangs too, which really hurt. Before she could draw back and scold him, he was licking the blood away. He was straining forward. He growled as Bonnie began to draw back.

She knew that Kai couldn't possibly take enough of her blood from her split lip to renew his strength, but she wasn't going to treat him that easily.

"We do this my way," She said firmly, finishing unbuttoning her top. She watched as Kai's eyes slowly trailed downward, resting on her bra. Usually, Bonnie would remind him where her eyes were, but in this situation, that was exactly where she wanted him looking.

She kicked off her heels. As much as the idea of sex with heels on intrigued Bonnie, now was not the time or place, specifically because she needed to crawl onto his lap.

She helped herself across his spread legs, bracing her hands on his arms as she slid in between the slots between his legs and the chair arms. She held herself above him for a second, watching as he tried not to twitch upwards.

Just to see how badly he wanted her.

She wanted him, as previously established, but it felt nice to be needed. No, it felt nice to hold the power over him.

She sat down, sliding her hands up his arms, over his shaking shoulders, up his face. She leaned forward, watching his jaw twitch. He was watching her intently. Like a cat after prey, his eyes steely and unwavering. She ghosted her left hand over his face, enjoying being unpredictable.

She let her other hand wander up into his hair, shorn short. Not too short though, just the right length. Just long enough for her fingers to card through it. If she were a normal girl, and he a normal boy, she might play with his hair. It was soft and she liked how it tickled her palms. She might do it after sex, in the afterglow as they lay panting, and he might kiss her forehead.

They weren't normal though.

Bonnie tightened her hand into a fist.

She pressed her pelvis down, whispering against his cheek.

"I know that hurting me always turned you on Kai," She murmured, recalling the look of pleasure that would cross his face as he was siphoning her, and those breathy moans he'd let out too, "But shall we see if it goes the other way?"

She tugged on the roots of his hair... _violently_.

Kai winced, but only with a sense of defeat, not pain. He bit his lip, a thin groan escaping his lips as he instantly hardened.

Bonnie preened.

"Oh, Malachai," She whispered, "You've just made this so much more fun."

Bonnie's hand on his cheek turned her long nails, digging them into his flesh, liking how tiny crescent-moons showed up. She thought about pressing harder, drawing skin, but perhaps another day.

"Are you going to actually fuck me, Bon?" Kai asked through clenched teeth.

"You getting antsy?" Bonnie teased, knowing how turned on he was right now, how painful it must be.

"You can't tell me you aren't too," Kai responded, though is voice was rough. She knew, though she wasn't sure how, that it was from his lust, not the fact he hadn't talked in years.

"Yes, but I can walk out of here."

"No you can't," Kai smirked, "Because you're free and a human. I was dessicated and I could feel it. It must have overwhelmed you. It must have felt like someone hammering in your brain, day after day," He let his head tip back, looking smug, "Can't relate to that. I only felt it on my peripheral."

Bonnie let her breath out unevenly. He had her there, but she'd be damned if she let him know that. She couldn't walk away. The need itched at her skin like fire ants crawling all over her, the heat so overpowering that she felt sweat starting to form on her skin.

"Must we talk?"

"Kettle black, Bonster, kettle black."

Bonnie paused for a second, reminding herself that she had the power above them here. Kai was chained and had no real movement. She was the one that was free, that much was true. As much as the feeling nearly suffocated her, she was the one that was deciding exactly how and when and what this was going to be.

Kai wasn't going to take that away from her.

"You're right," Bonnie agreed firmly.

Foreplay done. It's not like either of them needed it anyway. She could stick around, see how far she could push his pain, torture him a little. But if he got off on it, was it really torture, or was she just slipping into something good for him? Plus, why would she want to drag this on longer than possible?

Bonnie raised herself so she could unbuckle his pants. She was grateful it came off easily; the worst would be sitting there, fumbling with the metal clasp. Kai would make some smart-ass offer about untying his hands, she'd snap at him, and Sisyphus would just roll that boulder back up again. And again. And again.

It was too familiar of a tune, one Bonnie was frankly tired listening to.

She expected Kai to be difficult, to dig his heels in (metaphorically) and make her do all the work. She expected him to enjoy watching her struggle, but surprisingly, he lifted his hips to help Bonnie yank his pants off. They pooled around his ankles, and Kai breathed out a sigh of relief.

Yes, magic, Bonnie thought, she was going to get there.

"You need-," Kai started to ask, his face smooth, and it was almost a nice gesture. Bonnie shook her head, regretting it. He licked his lips, smug that she was already aroused. She couldn't hide the fact, as much as she momentarily wished she had. If he'd tried to help her off, he'd just find her already soaked anyway.

Bonnie wasn't trying to have an orgasam, as nice as it may be. She was trying to make a baby.

"It's not you," Bonnie said dryly, as untrue as it might be.

It was magic, she reminded herself. Her attraction to him was purely fabricated.

Luckily, Kai was hot. Bonnie wasn't blind. She knew this, she had watched how girls followed him around. If he was less of a rampaging murder, he probably could have gotten girls easily. Hell, he probably got them anyway.

Bonnie slid off her own underwear, tossing the slinky black number somewhere behind them. Oh, how she'd hemmed and hawed about what to wear. Did she wear a pair of ugly underwear, to show she did not care what Kai thought of her? Did she wear a sexy pair, to seduce him?

In the end, Bonnie couldn't let herself knowingly go to a hook-up with a pair of ratty cottons on, questionable sexual partner or not.

She hardly had to make sure he was ready. She rubbed her palm around it once, just to feel it, the size, prepare herself mentally. Kai didn't even have a witty quip, but he did have a choking sound he tried to hard to keep in.

Sliding him into her felt glorious. As she was shoving down, Kai jerked up as hard as he could, sheathing all the way inside her the first try.

Sitting completely in his lap, Bonnie breathed out. There was a second where neither moved, where Bonnie just let herself come awash with the feeling. All the years of their stupid cat and mouse game, those moments in the Prison World where Bonnie was a second away from being sure he was about to slam her against a wall and have her there or that she was maybe going to have him, all of that came barreling up to this moment.

The incessant annoyance of the magic lifted instantly. The buzz that had grown in the back of her brain as the days went on lessoned, her chest felt like it was finally free, her whole body didn't feel like it was melting off.

It didn't go away, not like Bonnie expected it would. It wasn't going to just let them go with getting to step 'A' of sex...it needed them to continue it, all the way to 'Z'.

"So Bonnie," Kai said, clearing out his throat, "Maybe you had questionably good education- who knows where the American Public School is at these days- but generally, and I'm just pointing this out, when two people hate each other very much and want to create a magic baby, you sort of have to move."

Bonnie was pissed she even let him finish that. His little speeches were one of the things that drove her up a wall.

"I know how sex works. I'm not a virgin," Bonnie growled back sorely. Sore because yeah, she was a little stiff. It had been awhile. Sore also because could Kai just shut the hell up and let the moment be? Not that they were having a moment, but it was the principal of it.

"Of course, and just statin' facts again, if I were untied,  _I_  could-,"

Bonnie thrusted against him, pulling herself up and letting herself drop back onto him, effectively silencing him.

"Your hips aren't tied down. You aren't at a strip club. You can do some work." Bonnie said, though she began to rotate her hips on Kai, unable to keep her own body from seeking the pleasure that she was feeling.

"I would usually ask you to say please too, you know," Kai said, twisting his manacled hands inward, angling them just so he could grasp her waist, shoving her down perfectly in time to his thrusts, "But I'll let you have this one, because Little Kai-,"

"Oh, god, just shut up," Bonnie said, kissing him hard, jerking on his roots again. Kai thrusted particularly hard, hitting her just right, just so that she was getting as much pleasure from this as he was.

He started taking the tempo, a bruising pace. His fingers dug into side; she's surely have evidence of this there in the morning, large handprints blooming colors across her side. He was relentless, it was almost painful. Just teetering the line, just so much so that Bonnie could tell the difference, and the difference was addicting.

"You know, I think you might get off on pain a little bit too," Kai whispered, "And that's okay. It's sexier."

Bonnie, on one hand, didn't even want to consider all the kids of fucked up this kid would be, having the two of them for parents.

The other half of her reminded that lots of people did kinky as hell things behind closed doors, and in general, most people turned out perfectly fine.

She never had to tell her future son or daughter that they were born out of a hatefuck. As far as her kids would know, their dad had tragically died. Kai was dead, that wasn't a lie. Tragically? Well, Bonnie had taken acting classes in high school. She was sure she could muster a fake tear if it was for her kid.

"I wasn't going to last very long," Kai said after a second, warning her.

"Fine," Bonnie said back, though she did have the crazy thought she wished that this was going to last longer. No, that was stupid. The whole point was to get him off as quick as possible, abscond with his semen inside of her, never see him again. The plan was easy.

Bonnie whimpered as she felt her own pleasure peak, likely helped by magic (and who ever said magic was an ass? Oh, right...her… Well, she recanted that. Magic was a bro, when it wanted to be), and Kai was a second later.

For every moment she'd been so careful about no one finishing inside of her, even with protection, she had a quick panic when she forgot where she was, what they were trying to do. Kai didn't, however, and firmly kept her sitting as deep as he could go. She half thought he was going to make some gross comment, ruin the mood, but he just breathed heavily as he finished inside of her.

Bonnie paused a little bit before arching off of him. A bit of his cum dripped down her leg, and Bonnie wiped it away with a bar napkin, scowling.

"You gunna take your bra off?" Kai asked as she tugged her skirt up to its proper place at her waist.

"No."

"C'mon, please?" Kai whined, "Give me nice image after that. Something to remember my baby's momma by."

Bonnie closed her eyes, "Don't remind me that you might have just sired a child."

Kai chuckled, eyes darting to her leg, "That might be hard for you to forget," He said, the evidence still leaking out of her. Bonnie swallowed back a comment, knowing he was just looking to get a rise out of her.

"It's easy," She finally said, unable to let that be the last comment, "In my mind, the father of my future child was Ryan Reynolds or Johnny Depp or Paul Rudd."

"So you like older men, eh?" Kai's eyes watched her every move, "That's probably why you're so obsessed with me."

Bonnie stuffed her things back into her bag, "Newsflash, I'm actually older now. I'm 26."

If Kai reacted to how long he'd been in here, he didn't show it.

"Nope!" The 'p' sound popped off his lips, "I'm 40-something, due to some great Prison World witchy-woo, I look as handsome as ever. Remember?"

"Ugg, that might make this worse."

Bonnie found where she'd flung her underwear, thinking that she might have to burn this after, since it would be ruined by the time she got back home.

"Wait!"

Kai's frantic tone made her pause. She turned, raising a single eyebrow.

"Can I have that? Serious."

"Why?" Bonnie started tugging it up her leg.

"Dunno, prove to people I had actual sex with Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie scoffed. Who was he going to brag to?

"No," She said easily, "Yeah, no."

"Just...fine, a nice memento. You get a bouncing baby out of this, I get, what?"

"You had sex. That's your prize," Bonnie said, though paused with it half-way up her legs.

"Seriously. You're just going to leave here, let me dessciate again, raise  _our_ child, all until you need me for your next kid? Sounds like I'm getting the short stick." Kai argued.

"Excuse me, next child?" Bonnie almost barfed.

"Yes. Parkers multiply fast, didn't you see?" Kai said absolutely without a hint of humor, "And, if that's not a twinsie set inside you, you'll be back for that one. Maybe not right away, but eventually. And if it is? Well, magic likes spares."

"I cannot believe this," Bonnie hissed, though a part of her knew it to be true. She felt like tearing her hair out. How had she missed that jump of logic? Yes, already the magic was letting her be, but it obviously liked Kai. And part of liking Kai was liking Parkers. And part of liking Parkers was...multiples.

She would be back, even if she was pregnant.

Fucking fuck it all to hell.

She was never going to be free of him, was she?

Bonnie let her shoulders drop. Then, she did something she wasn't even sure why. After she gave Kai his promised blood bag, she snapped his neck with a flip of his wrist. Now that his head was lolling, she quickly put his pants up back around his waist, and then she dropped her underwear in his lap.

"Have fun," She said, turning out before he could wake up and goad her with anything else. She realized, once outside, that she hadn't turned the music back on. Oh well, it wasn't worth it, not entirely. Kai was still trapped, and that was what was important.

Once outside, the breeze tickling her bare thighs a little bit uncomfortably, she pulled out the ascendant.

Then, Bonnie popped back into her room, trying to not think about Kai under any circumstance. She lied to Elena about going out when she was invited to dinner, and instead sat on her bed, pillow under her legs, willing his seed to take root, so at the very least, she wouldn't have to go back there at least for another couple years.

_But what if you want to?_

She angrily shut down her conscious.

She'd just had great sex, she wasn't thinking right.

Once the haze of it had cleared, that line of thought would obviously be laughable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, that chapter was just smut, but I do have actual plans for a plot...well, somewhere in this story haha. I have no idea how long this will be. I have sorta half-baked ideas of where I want it to head. Hopefully now that I'm out for the summer, I'll have time to refine it and all.
> 
> Anyway, if you liked this part two, be sure to drop me a review telling me what you thought of it!


End file.
